The Old Team
by Veritas Found
Summary: [That Spoiler] Donna couldn't help thinking the Doctor didn't mind the blonde sitting next to him. No, she thought he didn't mind her at all. [For Word 42 in the 15 Minute Fic comm.]


**Title:** "The Old Team"

**Author:** Wish Wielder

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing / Character Focus:** (Tenth) Doctor, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Martha Jones / Implied Doctor x Rose

**Challenge:** 15 Minute Fic

**Theme / Prompt:** #42

**Word Count:** 618

**Rating:** K / G

**Summary:** Donna couldn't help thinking the Doctor didn't mind the blonde sitting next to him. No, she thought he didn't mind her at all.

**Notes:** That Spoiler. Post-S4.

**Disclaimer:** "Doctor Who" and all respective properties are © the BBC. Megan D. (Wish Wielder) does not, has never, nor will ever own "Doctor Who".

_** "The Old Team"**_

Donna couldn't fight the grin that curled her lips as she brought the kettle over to the table. They were all sitting around the TARDIS's kitchen table, relaxing with a nice cup of tea after the adventure that had made the TARDIS crew increase by one. She sat down next to that one – Rose Tyler, the friend the Doctor had lost and now found again – and placed the kettle in the center of the table. It was terribly domestic – something the Doctor had made quite clear he did _not_ do – but she was thinking he didn't mind. Judging by the oogley eyes he was sending Rose, she was thinking he didn't mind at all.

"What, no biscuits?" he asked, looking at her, and Rose hid a snorting giggle behind her hand. He gave her a 'stern' look; Donna didn't think that was serious, either. "Rose Tyler, I will have you know that you cannot have tea without biscuits!"

"Sure that's not just your sweet tooth talking, Time Lord?" Martha asked, pouring some water into her mug as Donna went back to the cupboards for the Doctor's snack. The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but Rose beat him to it.

"Oh, it most definitely is," she said. She grinned and nudged the Doctor. "Ain't that right, Shake? You should've seen it – this one time, we were at this lady's house, yeah? Stopping her daughter from putting the world in doodle prison. Trish and I get in the kitchen, and Mr. Oral Fixation's there eating her marmalade straight from the jar with his fingers!"

The Doctor's face was a picture as his three companions burst into laughter. He went to protest – "What're you getting at, Shiver?" – but let it drop fairly quick. Really, Donna thought he was just too glad to have her back to cause a fight – even a teasing one.

"Wait, wait, wait – _Shake?_" Martha asked, raising a curious brow at them. "Right, I've heard him go by John Smith and Jack's all for calling him 'Doc', but _Shake?_ Do we even wanna know?"

"Oh, it's just an old nickname," the Doctor said as Donna sat back down. His face lit up again as he grabbed for the chocolate banana-flavored biscuits, and he eagerly bit into one. He looked at Rose, his face thoughtful. "Come to think of it, could it even be considered a nickname? Only used it just the once."

"Only had just the once," she said, giving him a look. His smile dimmed just the slightest as he reached for her hand, and Donna and Martha shot each other a knowing look at the gesture. "It definitely counts, though, especially now that I've got the time to make it count."

"Right you are, Shiver!" he said, his mega-watt grin returning as he passed her a biscuit.

"So you're Shake and Shiver," Donna said, smirking as she tried to picture the Doctor as a pinstriped-clad elephant.

"That's us," Rose said, sipping her tea. "The old team."

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" the Doctor said, raising his mug in a toast. "Though, I'm quite glad you stuck with Shiver and Shake. I have a feeling I would end up being Mutt and –"

"Glory?" she asked, smirking, and he pointed at her.

"I've warned you 'bout the cheek, Miss Tyler," he said, "but yes. You're definitely Hope."

"Am I now?" Rose asked, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes," he said. "You're my hope, aren't you?"

Donna sent Martha another knowing look as the two lapsed back into a companionable silence, hiding her smile behind her mug. Yes, she was quite sure the Doctor didn't mind having the blonde back in the slightest.

**A.n.:**_ I told myself that I would under no circumstances do another Who__!fic__ for 15MF, as my last few have been Who!fics. Then they hit us with "shiver" as the word, and come on! That's practically _begging_ for Who__!fic_


End file.
